Darkrai's Journey
by L0rd Aurastorm
Summary: " Where am I? Who am I?" he asks himself. "I.. I don't know..." Darkrai wakes up in a destroyed world with no memory of who he is. But that all changes when he and the other three are wanted dead or alive. Running from the rulers of this strange place, Darkrai will learn about his past and an ancient prophecy. Can they save this world- and themselves? After PMD Sky version.
1. Who am I?

**Have any of you wondered what happened to Darkrai after his defeat at Dark Crater? This story does just that! Enjoy!**

**All rights go to Pokémon.**

_Urgg… My head hurts…Where am I?_

I lifted my head to scan the surroundings. All I could see was rubble. Whole towns were decimated as dark clouds swirled around in the sky like some kind of evil stew.

I picked myself up and tried to remember how I got here. I went through my mind, reaching out for the memories but not finding them. I tried to look for something, anything else. But it wasn't there.

_What's my name? Who am I?_ I asked myself. And the answer scared me. _I…I…I don't know._

(Insert line break here)

It had been a few hours as I roamed through the huge wreck of a world, looking for someone, anyone, but it was fruitless. I was getting hungry, so I foraged for food. As I floated around, I tried to collect information on myself. All I had was that I was alive, I'm an amnesiac, and that I can float. A flame of rage was filling my entire being as I slowly got more irritated at myself. I stopped and counted to ten. The flame was quieted for a few moments and then it suddenly flared up. I lost it then. I roared and a dark pulse of energy shot out from my hand like a laser and hit a dead tree. I glanced at my hand in fear, then back at the tree. All that was left of the tree was a small, 2 foot stump that was smoldering as I neared it in cautiously. _That was Dark Pulse, _a voice chided to me. _Wait, what!? _I called back. _Tell me more!_ But that voice didn't answer again. I shrugged my shoulders and trudged on.

A few hours later, I crossed a river and went through a tunnel to reach this cliff-like terrain. As I leaned against the cliff to get a breather, a loud, obnoxious voice emanated through the thick air. I froze. I steadily turned to the direction of the voice and found myself face to face with some sort of humanoid thing that had a red Mohawk. His pants (for a lack of better description) were constantly slipping off, and he'd pull them right back up.

"Hey! What in Arceus' name are you doing, punk?" the Mohawk thing sneered at me.

I gave him a hard glare as I answered, "Doing my own thing. Why, what's it to you?"

"Listen punk," he spat, "This is Scrafty territory. And we don't take no crap from anybody, ok? Especially not from you, got it?"

I looked at him in genuine confusion at the mention of a "Scrafty" My flame was reigniting itself and the Scrafty apparently noticed. He caterwauled and 7 more Scrafties strode up to me. My eyes darted around in shock at how quickly they came. _Are they some sort of a gang?_ I thought.

"Ok punk, if you don't get lost in the next 10 seconds, we're gonna have to give you the smack down. 10…9…"

My body reacted before my mind. Grabbing the lead Scrafty by the throat, I brought him in close to my eye and took a good look at him. His eyes were like mirrors, so I got a good look at myself. I could see that I had a blue eye, and white hair covering the right side of my face.

"Don't tell me what to do," I hissed menacingly. Then I threw him on the ground face-first. He slid a few feet and bumped into a boulder.

The others looked at each other and jumped at me. I turned my hand over and saw a dark flame bursting out of it. I smiled and blasted the cliff edge clean off, which fell on one Scrafty, instantly KO'ing it.

Another Scrafty landed a Hi Jump Kick into the small of my back. I turned around and shot a black ball of energy at him. _This is called Shadow Ball, _the voice said again. The ball slammed into him and threw him against another advancing Scrafty. I looked to the sky and raised my hand. Dark energy gathered around it and entered me. I suddenly felt more powerful. _Hmm... Let's call this Nasty Plot, _I thought, beating the voice by a few seconds. _I actually might be getting my memory back!_ I fantasized. I then dispatched the two Scrafties with a quick Shadow Ball combo.

The lead Scrafty recovered from his time in the ground and charged me with an Ice Punch attack. I summon some spheres of darkness and shoot them at him. He collapses to the ground, asleep. _What was that? _I asked mentally. _Dark Void. It is your specialty so make good use of it, _the voice answered back.

There were five more left. Two of them stared me in the eye and attempted a Focus Punch attack, but I dodged and raked them across their ribcages with spectral claws. _That is Shadow Claw, _the voice commented.

"You wanna know what? I'm going to call you Esteban, is that ok?" I asked out loud. I mean, he didn't seem harmful or anything.

_Fine by me. Now focus!_

The final three Scrafties each had an Ice Punch in one hand and a Focus Punch in the other. Together, they sprinted towards me at full speed. I moved my arms into an outward position and prepared a reddish colored sphere into my hands. I screamed, "FOCUS BLAST!" and released all my energy into those two spheres. They exploded into the Scrafties and knocked two out cold. The last one was about to strike me when I looked up and swerved around him and firing a torrent of Shadow Balls at his back. His back arched up in pain, and his body dropped.

I turned my attention to the lead Scrafty who was stirring from his artificial sleep I put him in. As soon as he got up, he got two Focus Blasts to the face and his face had a reunion with the ground for the second time. The adrenaline slowed down through me and I caught my breath. I did a crescent-moon smile at the unconscious bodies and said, "I told you not to tell me what to do." With that comment hanging in the air, I floated away, fired up about my victory.

A dark figure leapt off the cliff and slid down the face towards me. I quickly summoned a Dark Pulse and fired but just missed by inches. "Hear me out! Please!" the figure said.

I brought my arm down and took a gander at him. He was basically an oversized tree gecko with leaves on his elbows and a stick in his mouth. He was green and his body was covered with scratches as he stuck a hand out.

"Pleased to meet you, stranger. My name is Grovyle." The Pokémon introduced.

**Oh snap! Darkrai and Grovyle meet for the first time! Anyway, next chapter should be up in 2 days or so. Spanish is so hard at times… Anyway! L0rd Aurastar signing off, so ciao!**


	2. Grovyle

**L0rd Aurastorm here! I am SO sorry for not updating. My computer broke down on me, so I have to use a friend's computer until then, so updates may be a little delayed. Anyway, on to the story!**

**I don't own Pokémon. Seriously?**

I shook Grovyle's hand cautiously as I surveyed his expression. It showed honest curiosity at who I am.

"My name is…" I faltered off, forgetting that I didn't know who I was.

"Why don't you know? Are you like an amnesiac or something?" Grovyle asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Then I think I have just the thing. Here, follow me."

Grovyle grabbed my hand and sprinted _onto_ the cliff face and scaled it like a professional. My eyes were probably as wide as saucers as I cringed, praying to Arceus that Grovyle didn't let go of my hand.

After two minutes or so, we reached to the top of the cliff. We walked along the edge as Grovyle searched for something. He stops by a group of vines and grabs a vine. Clueless, I snatched one too. Grovyle took a deep breath and jumped. I mentally said another prayer as I leaped also. The vine swung outwards and swooped in towards a particularly large, dead tree. I immediately let go, and I hit free air for like three seconds. My mind reacted quicker than I could as my muscles seized up. I closed my eyes and reopened them. I was looking into a cave with Grovyle waiting for me on top of a rock.

I waved to him in an _I'm good_ sort of way and headed towards him. He nodded and remarked, "Sweet! You can teleport?"

"Wait, what's that? I can… teleport?" I verbally backpedalled.

"Yeah. You hit the air and teleported to the little plateau"

"Cool. So, um… What's the thing that can possibly regain my memories?"

"It's not a thing, it's a Pokémon!" a bubbly voice bounced out from the cave. I stood there in shock as a grass fairy of all things, flew up to Grovyle and I.

"Hi Celebi! I found someone today!" Grovyle chirped.

"Mmmmhh."

"…And he's and amnesiac who wants to try to get his memories restored." Grovyle added.

"Is that so now?" A look of confusion passed through Celebi's face. "Okay then. I'll try. But first, he needs to sleep."

"Kay then, you heard her… Um… What should we call you?"

I racked my head for a cool name, like Nitro or Extreme. What actually came out was, "Darkrai." It just seemed to fit me perfectly.

"Okay, then Darkrai! Here, you can have my hammock to sleep in."

I nodded in thanks and rushed to the bed. I immediately collapsed as sleep washed over me like a Surf attack.

**So that's Chapter 2! Sorry it's so short, but I have to give him back his computer. About the next chapter, I'm not exactly sure because I don't know if my laptop can be fixed or not, so we'll see. Ciao!**


	3. Venom Swamp

L0rd Aurastorm here with Chapter 3! So, yeah, I was kind of rushed, but I got an idea thanks to the review. You guys are awesome. Onto the story!

I don't own Pokémon. If I did, I would never get a job. Ever.

Grovyle POV

"What is it, Celebi? Can't you see I'm trying to eat?" I asked, annoyed.

A Hidden Power hit me. "Ow! Okay, geez, I'm sorry! But seriously, what is it?"

Celebi looked at me angrily. "Aren't we missing somebody?" she spells out in a controlled, angry, tone.

"Oh, yeah! I'll get him." I jumped up from the campfire and ran into the sleeping area to find Dusknoir. He was sleeping on a hammock we made out of a piece of large cloth. He suddenly rolled off and hit the rocky floor. "Ok, I'm awake! Oh, hi Grovyle!"

"Yeah, nice move, Dusknoir," I remark sarcastically.

"Thank you. I try. Anyway, does Celebi need us or something?"

"Yes, she does. And thanks to you, I took a Hidden Power to the back. Now, let's go." Without waiting for a response, I strolled away.

(insert line break here)

"Say what!? No way!" Dusknoir whispers fiercely. Darkrai was sleeping peacefully 20 yards away, and we didn't want to wake him. "I can't believe it!"

"Well, believe it," Celebi snapped. "I was able to retrieve Darkrai's memories, so I checked them out while he was sleeping, and they give him some bad cred."

I looked at Darkrai. He did radiate an aura of raw power, and it kind of scared me to be honest. "Did he…fight Emerald and Bolt?" I remembered the brave Treecko and Shinx. My last time I saw them was at the Rainbow Stoneship, I think.

Celebi visually flinches at my question. "Yes. If you want the whole story, then get comfy. It's a long one. So, after the Temporal Tower's near collapse and our episode in the future-"Celebi shudders and continues. "- everything was all fine. Until a Pokémon in Treasure Town went into a permanent nightmare and couldn't get out. Emerald and Bolt went into the nightmare with the help of a Drowzee and finds out that Palkia, the god of space, wants them dead for 'interrupting the spatial rifts'. Escaping, the two are also threatened by a Cresselia who says that Emerald's existence could destroy the world." Celebi pauses to take a deep breath.

"Why did you say _a_ Cresselia? There's only one, right?" I asked.

"Good question, Grovyle. And yes, there is only one. That Cresselia was a fake one, created by Darkrai." I cover my mouth in shock. "Keep going…"

"So, the two were brought into the spatial rift of Palkia's and were supposed to be killed, but Palkia underestimated them. They defeated him, but were sent into _another_ nightmare…Palkia's, I think, and they were following a mysterious voice. The fake Cresselia was there, and about to kill them, again, when the REAL Cresselia comes in and saves the day, and proving that the fake was Darkrai all along. Pulling Emerald and Bolt out of the dream, she helps them though Dark Crater, where they have the final fight against Darkrai. And here's the funny part- when Darkrai gets defeated, then he opens up a portal and escapes. But Palkia makes a cameo and destroys the portal with Darkrai in it, causing him to be teleported somewhere and lose his memories. The end." Celebi ends it with an upbeat finish, but Dusknoir and I were stunned.

Dusknoir snapped out of it first. "We've got to kill him. Now. He could be dangerous to us."

I nod in agreement. "I think so too. Let's jump him right now and get it done." Surprisingly, I saw Celebi shaking her head. "Why not?"

"He's a Legendary, too! And he would rip right through me. That Dark Pulse? Bam, instant KO! You're crazy!" she sputters.

"Then let's kill him with deceit. Trick him into Venom Swamp, done." Dusknoir said coldly.

"Alright, but are you sure he'll fall for it?" I ask.

"Oh yeah. We'll say we're looking for a new place to stay, and then we could 'accidentally' shove him in." Celebi thinks out loud.

"Ok, then, team. Let's go!" I scream. I look at Darkrai. His dark figure slowly gets up with him rubbing his head. "So, what's going on?"

I sneak glances at the two other Pokémon. "We're moving!" we all collectively say. Celebi's eyes gleam.

"Kay, then. _Vamonos!_" Darkrai quipped.

I grab my bag and the foodstuffs bag. If this worked out, we'd be doing the whole world a favor.

(insert yet another line break)

Darkrai's POV

I slouched across the barren landscape with Grovyle, Celebi, and Dusknoir next to me. We'd been like this for five? Six hours? I didn't even care anymore. I was glad that I took that nap while I could, because I'm pretty sure if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to move.

Celebi pointed to a swamp about a mile away. "That's where we'll pass through before we stop."

"What was the point in leaving the cliffs anyway?" I complained.

"_Because_, the Scrafty might have come back and decimate us," Grovyle points out.

"Alright then, could I like, fly over there or something?" Saying that out loud, I got an idea. "Hey, guys. I got a great idea. What if Dusknoir and Grovyle carried us while using Shadow Sneak and Quick Attack? It would make us go a lot faster, that's for sure."

Grovyle shrugged. "It's worth a try, I guess. Celebi could go with me since I'm smaller, and Darkrai would hitch onto Dusknoir." Dusknoir groaned.

"I hate you so much right now, Grovyle." Dusknoir growled

"Thank you, I try." Grovyle said, imitating Dusknoir.

"HEY!"

Grovyle and Dusknoir got down in a runner's position, looked up, and took off. Dusknoir kept fading in and out of the shadows while Grovyle jumped and spun around shrubs and bushes.

In five minutes or so, we had reached the swamp place. We stopped for a moment to let Grovyle and Dusknoir drink some Elixir to let them recharge their batteries. They gave me and Celebi the ok and we ventured into the swamp.

I had a Dark Pulse ready in one hand in case something jumps at us. I don't know, the place just gave me the creeps. Celebi kept looking at me really weirdly, and that didn't help out either. I looked ahead and saw a little island, about 20 feet by 30 feet wide in the middle of a lake of… poison? I was feeling filthy, but decided that I would pass on the shower.

"There. That would be perfect to stay the night," Dusknoir advised.

"Sure, why not? I mean, there are a few stepping-stones in the poison that we could step on to get there, and I'm sure the exit isn't that far away." Grovyle agreed.

"Whatever. I just want to sleep." I said carelessly.

Before we could cross the stepping-stones, Celebi flew down to a tree growing out of the venomous muck and grabbed a few seeds. She hurriedly came back to us. Grovyle's face lit up in delight. "Reviver Seeds, just what we need! Great job, C!"

Celebi blushed. "Thank you, Grovyle."

Grovyle was putting the seeds inside the medicine bag when he suddenly gets steamrolled by a dark purple Pokémon. All we could do is watch as the medicine bag _almost_ fell into the marsh as Celebi's Psychic stopped it. She brought it back to us and fluttered off in the direction of Grovyle.

Another roar. Dusknoir and I went back to back, the bags in between us. What was a casual stroll through a swamp of poison became a sudden brawl in the poison swamp. Oh joy. Celebi was telekinetically carrying Grovyle, dodging Toxics left and right. She plops him down on the bags and starts shredding through them, looking for the Reviver Seeds.

"GET. OUT. OF. OUR. TERRITORY!" The dark figure that was shooting Toxics at Celebi leapt at us. Dusknoir roared and uppercut the mystery Pokémon is the neck with a Fire Punch. "Alright then, Darkrai. Let's light 'em up!" Dusknoir shouted.

I didn't reply, because I was too busy looking at the mystery Pokémon. "Quick, Celebi, enter its mind and figure out what it is!"

"On it!" the grass fairy replied. She concentrated on the figure while Dusknoir beat Pokémon after Pokémon with Fire Punch. "I got it! It's called a Scolipede! It's a Poison-Bug type, so my Psychic and Dusknoir's Fire Punch work out perfectly!"

I slowly moved my gaze across the dark jungle, and I could see eyes. Lots of pairs of eyes. I shot one pair of eyes with my pre-ready Dark Pulse, and readied two others.

The jungle exploded into a warzone as the Scolipede hiding in the overgrowth attacked us. Grovyle was slowly reviving, but not fast enough. Dusknoir was tiring from Fire Punching everything, and Celebi couldn't handle everything by herself. Besides, my Dark Pulses wouldn't KO them. It would bring them on the verge so that I could Shadow Claw them. But that tires me out a lot quicker.

_You know, you also know a move that could destroy everything here. _Esteban finally says.

"Gee thanks? What is it called?"

_One hint only. Celebi!_

I frown at that. I was never good at riddles. Then I realized what Esteban was talking about. I thrust my hand into the sky and used Nasty Plot. I used it two more times and felt unstoppable.

By then, the clearing was flooded with Scolipedes. We were able to get to the island, which made things easier. I saw Celebi take a Megahorn and go down. Dusknoir was still Fire Punching, although he doubled over in pain from poison damage time to time.

A body stirred behind me. Grovyle stood up and extended the leaves on his elbows. He immediately sees a Scolipede and slashes at it with Leaf Blade. It KO's, and he continues.

I waited until I saw the most of the Scolipedes in the clearing. I then roared, "PSYCHIC!" and picked every single Scolipede and threw them into the overgrowth.

I smiled, and felt woozy. I collapsed onto the hard ground, the battle still raging around me. Apparently, the Scolipedes didn't take that much damage from my Psychic. I crawled to the bag and grabbed the first seed I saw. I was so hungry. I flung the seed in my mouth. Immediately, the gnawing hunger subsided. My eyes widen in fear as my mouth felt like I had eaten a Flame Orb. I ran around, screaming my head off. I just couldn't take it. A pennant of flame erupted from my mouth and scorched a whole row of Scolipedes. They instantly fainted at the sheer amount of heat.

"Guys, that's a smart idea! Everyone, start eating Blast Seeds!" Grovyle screamed as he shoved ten of them in his mouth. His eyes lit up and a laser of fire incinerated the most of the other oversized centipedes. Celebi got up, still shaky from the intense Megahorn attack, and fired a few weak Psychics that KO'd the survivors of the flaming fury.

"That's it, team! Let's get out of here!" Grovyle and Dusknoir screeched at the exact same time as the both dispatched the last two Scolipedes. Celebi lifted three of the bags telekinetically as Grovyle and Dusknoir snatched up the rest of them except for the medicine bag, which I easily grabbed.

The four of us jumped across the stepping-stones and were on the ground in a flash. Looking at the night sky's bright stars and crescent moon, we decided that as soon as we got out of the swamp, we were making camp.

Celebi looked at everyone affirmatively, but when she looked at me, her eyes showed guilt and remorse.

Thankfully, there was some kind of a path that led us through the dense overgrowth and out into the lifeless other side. To my surprise, there was a temple nestled into the ox-bend of a river. Without looking at each other, we rushed to the temple, urging our weary limbs to push themselves a little further.

I reached the temple first and dropped the bag like a rock to the steps. I stretched out on the third step and submerged myself into sleep. The last thing I thought was _why is Celebi guilty?_

And that's a wrap! I finally was able to fix my computer, but I did lose a few files like Minecraft and such… Oh well. Stay tuned for Chapter 3! L0rd Aurastorm out, ciao!


	4. The Temple

**Aurastorm here with Chapter 4! Wee-hoo! So I'm going to be uploading weekly to try to fit my schedule. You guys should go check out my OC adventure The Champion Islands… NOW! Just kidding. But seriously, do it.**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN POKEMON**

I pushed myself off the cold, hard, marble temple steps and immediately hit my head onto the railing. I fall back down, head throbbing. _Perfect. Just perfect, _I thought to myself.

"Uggg… Dusknoir? Are you there, ghostly-thing-that-could-kill-us-in-an-instant?" I murmured as the bonfire's flames danced, casting mesmerizing shadows as they moved. It was as if they were alive, which didn't creep me out in the slightest.

Dusknoir looked up from the fire with his one eye. "Yeah, Darkrai, I'm here. Why do you want to know if I'm here or not?

"Well… Um… You know Esteban, right?"

"Oh, the disembodied voice in your head that you're probably hallucinating about? Yeah, I know what it is." Dusknoir replies, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"He's gone silent. Like, whenever I try to ask him something, he doesn't reply. Should I be worried?" I questioned.

"I'm not exactly sure. Maybe there's something in the temple that's kind of… I don't know… jamming the connection?"

I was about to answer, but then I hear an explosion. Then I hear Grovyle screaming, "NOT A GREEN GUMMI! I REPEAT, NOT A GREEN GUMMI!" Finally, I see Celebi flying out of the makeshift tent by the wall of the stairs, giggling.

"I think Celebi's got her hands full, don't you think?" Dusknoir chuckled.

"I think so too. Let's go check out the temple, shall we?" I grinned, a devious glint in my eyes.

The temple was, for a lack of better words, indescribably amazing. The marble rose majestically as the tiled floor sparkled with emeralds, diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and more precious jewels. Pillars of white stone held up the temple, sturdy and strong. In the spaces between the pillars, there was a section cut out from the wall and there was a statue of a Pokemon in each one. It was almost as if Arceus himself sculpted the temple.

We walked lightly down the hall uneasily. At the end, there was a huge altar. Stained glass stood in the background, looking down on the altar like a Staraptor looking down on the world from in the sky.

In front of the altar was a really, really weird looking bird. It had three parts of a wing attached to his shoulder region, and they were green with red tips. It also had an orange zigzag line across his back. On its midsection, it had two black trident things which stuck out like an inch or two. Finally, it had four feathers that had the same coloration as its shoulder wings for its "feet".

Dusknoir covered his hand in shadows and got ready to strike, but I held him back. "Wait Dusknoir, he may not be hostile." I chided.

The bird turned around, a knowing smile spreading across his face. "Welcome, fellow Pokemon. I am Priest Sigilyph of the Pantheon, and you are…" the priest's voice trailed off into silence.

"Dusknoir's the name, being epic is the game." The ghost bragged, using the opportunity to his advantage.

"Shut up!" I smacked him upside the head. "I'm Darkrai. Nice to meet you, Priest."

"And you, Darkrai. As you can see, this is a temple for the Legendary Pokémon in our world, which is ruled by them with an iron grip. This altar is dedicated to Kyurem, the Boundary Pokémon and basic overlord of this world." Sigilyph turns back to the altar. "The Legendary Pokémon are all corrupted. Each one has lost his or her mind and because of that, this is the condition of our once-beautiful region."

Dusknoir's expression was solemn. He fidgeted around for a bit, and then finally spoke his mind. "So… Where's everyone else?"

The priest immediately looked back and monotonously said, "They all died. One of the Legends, Zekrom, had attacked us. We had no chance, and in the end, I was barely able to escape. The Pokemon that are still alive must either be very lucky, or very skilled to have survived the Legend's untamed wrath."

At that exact moment, my head suddenly exploded in a starburst of pain. I hunched over, clutching my head and groaning in agony. It felt like a thousand Machamps were trying to pound their way out of my head.

I could vaguely see Sigilyph peering at me, and nodding. I was about to ask what he saw when a soothing force entered my mind. I identified the soothing force of Sigilyph. The pain had subsided a little bit, but not completely. Dusknoir grabbed me by the shoulders and hauled me up.

Sigilyph had adopted a curious look which came along with a head cock. His eyes glowed blue and then pain left my head.

Out of the blue, a huge 13-foot purple-and-white dragon appeared. It smashed into the tiled floor, freeing most of those jewels by cracking the floor.

Dusknoir gulped and whistled nervously. "Apparently, the law of conservation of energy DOES work! Grovyle owes me that Black Gummi now… Not the right time?" he ended awkwardly. Sigilyph and I nodded simultaneously.

The dragon took one step forward towards Dusknoir. I slid in front of Dusknoir, Dark Void in hand.

_Hello, Darkrai. It has been forever since I've been in my normal form. _

I couldn't believe it; but I went ahead and said, "Esteban?!"

_Yes, Darkrai, I am Esteban. I have to admit, I like the nickname. Spanish things are just soooo awesome. Spanish omelets, Spanish tacos, you name it. But that's beside the point. Darkrai, you've been wanting your memories back, haven't you?_

I didn't hide it. "Yes, yes I do."

_Then I shall give you back your memories. But be warned: You WILL be shocked at what you once were. These memories are very powerful, and the only reason I'm giving them to you now is because Sigilyph used his psychic powers to draw out my life force, therefore forcing me to come here and claim it, otherwise I world be dead._ Esteban turned to the temple priest and glared at him. Sigilyph shrunk away in fear.

Footsteps suddenly thumped onto the floor, echoing into the cavernous chamber. Grovyle and Celebi skidded into Dusknoir, sending him into a heap onto the floor. "Oh my Arceus, I'm so sorry!" Celebi shrieked.

Grovyle helped Dusknoir up and turned to face Esteban. The leaves on his elbows grew longer whilst Celebi powered up her Special Attack and Special Defense using Calm Mind. When she opened her eyes, her eyes were a deep sky blue, indicating that she was stacked.

Celebi blinked a few times (probably in shock at the size of Esteban), and then does the most random thing ever. She flies up to Esteban and gives him a hug around the neck.

"C! What are you doing?" Dusknoir shouted sternly.

"Guys! Don't you guys remember? This is Palkia, god of space." Celebi smiled and lightly tapped Palkia's large pearls inserted into his shoulder joints. "Is that where Darkrai's memories are?"

"Yes, Celebi. And I'm giving them to him now. So he can truly unlock his power." Palkia/Esteban rumbled.

Sigilyph made a choking noise which died in his throat. Everyone looked to him, who just meekly motioned to the entrance.

Five pairs of heads swiveled to the entry, looking at whatever was there. A huge shadow fell onto them, and the owner of the shadow stepped forward, electricity crackling.

Sigilyph shot him such a venomous stare; it could've probably poisoned a Steel-type. A storm whipped up as the beast strolled up to the six Pokemon. I charged up a Focus Blast into my left hand, keeping the Dark Void in my right. Celebi and Dusknoir were already ready, and Palkia moved his right arm so that the beast could see his lustrous pearls, which were glowing with power. _REVEAL YOURSELF NOW! _Palkia thundered.

The beast took a few more steps into the light, completely showing itself.

Sigilyph snarled at the Pokemon. "You again. The Tao Trio's _electrifying _Legend. Otherwise known as the biggest psychopath in the world. Zekrom."

**And that's it! I had a cross-country invitational, so I couldn't type this up for a while. I really wanted to, but my schedule is filled to the brim. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Aurastorm out, ciao!**


	5. The Truth is Revealed (Somewhat)

**Aurastorm here with Chapter 5! I can probably upload a lot more often now that XC is over. So yeah, status update and that shall be it! Enjoy!**

**Darkrai: Alright people, listen up. Aurastorm does NOT own Pokemon… unfortunately. 'Kay, got it? Good. **

Sigilyph shot a Stored Power at the Legendary. Zekrom avoided the Psychic-type attack by flying and crashed down right in front of us. Before any of us could reel off any moves, he put his hands up in surrender, the black claws on his fists sticking up.

"I come in peace. Please do not kill me. I just want to clarify a rather big mistake. I did NOT kill Mr. Mime, Alakazam, or Espeon. That wasn't me." Zekrom stuttered, Sigilyph's gaze boring through him like a laser.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" the priest screamed. "YOU'RE LYING JUST TO SAVE YOUR OWN SKIN! YOU, SIR, ARE A WORTHLESS PIECE OF-"

"Calm down Sigilyph." Surprisingly it was Dusknoir who placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "C, do the honors, please."

"Right-o, Dusky!" Celebi's eyes glowed with power as they turned into a brighter blue shade whilst she scanned Zekrom's memories, looking for proof of murder.

The rest of us held our breath. My Dark Void churned in my hand, slowly dissipating. The same had happened to my Focus Blast. I think the only reason why the Dark Void was still there was because it was my elemental energy, darkness.

Celebi's eyes dimmed to their regular shade- er, the regular shade they are when she's stacked up on Calm Minds. "Guys, he's clean as a Persian after a lick-a-thon. He didn't do it."

Sigilyph stared at Zekrom with a less concentrated doom glare. "Then how did Mime and the others die then? Hmm?"

Zekrom was lost in thought for a moment, and then his face lit up. "I know why. When the "attacker" killed them, do you remember what color his eyes were?"

Sigilyph snorted. "Of course. They were yellow, duh!"

Once Sigilyph replied, I face-palmed. "Zekrom couldn't have done it."

Everyone's head suddenly flipped to face me. Grovyle got whiplash and held his skull in pain.

"Think logically, guys. Zekrom has RED eyes, not yellow eyes. And I seriously doubt that Zekrom has yellow contacts that he wore to throw you guys off."

Zekrom nodded, agreeing with me. Sigilyph still didn't believe us as he argued, "But it looked somewhat like Zekrom, and Zekrom has a very definite figure." Zekrom beamed. "Is that a compliment?"

"No. Shut up," the bird snapped.

Palkia's voice rumbled. "Well, there is one possibility…"

Celebi, Dusknoir, and Grovyle collectively yelled at Palkia, "CONTINUE!"

"As I was saying before, Zekrom and Reshiram can merge with Kyurem to make Kyurem Black Kyurem and White Kyurem respectively. Maybe that's what you saw, Sigilyph, because Black Kyurem does 'somewhat' resemble Zekrom."

Grovyle slashed a marble column with a double Leaf Blade attack, leaving two deep cuts into the white stone. "It is a logical theory, and it could explain why Zekrom doesn't remember it."

The Deep Black Pokemon turned to Sigilyph. "See? I didn't kill them. And I am very sorry for your loss."

Dusknoir was still hung up on a loose end. "You seem so nice, yet you are a Legendary, and Sigilyph told us that all Legendaries were corrupt."

Grovyle imitates a bomb being dropped-or in this case, Dusknoir using the bathroom. "Boom, snitch!"

"Not all of them are. I am an example of that. I was acting like I was corrupted so that I could find a weakness in their little dictatorship and so that I could find worthy Pokemon to help me bring down Kyurem," Zekrom rumbled.

Everyone went dead silent. You could hear the proverbial pin drop inside the Temple as each Pokémon poked and prodded at what Zekrom said. Finally, Celebi spoke.

"I believe Zekrom. I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to help him take down Kyurem. This region doesn't deserve this. Besides, who knows? We could find a portal or something to get us out of here."

I nodded in assent. "I second that statement. Dusky, Grovyle, what do you think?"

The two former rivals glanced at each other and gave the affirmative. They were ending this trip with Celebi.

Zekrom turns to his fellow comrade Palkia. "Friend, will you come with us to rebel?"

Palkia couldn't have bobbed his head faster. "Heck yeah! I'm always in for a good fight, and this sounds challenging. I'm in!"

Sigilyph was very quiet, not attracting attention. Dusknoir quietly asked, "Do you want to come? You don't have to."

The four-foot bird lifted his head. In his eyes was a burning flame that gave me the feeling that it wasn't being extinguished anytime soon. "I will go. I will avenge Mime and the others and Kyurem will regret making himself overlord of Archivas."  
"Then it's settled. To the palace!" Zekrom shoved his hand towards the exit of the Temple. He turned around and found no-one following him. "What?"

"Do you even _know_ where we're supposed to go?" I asked rather roughly. I really didn't trust Zekrom, even if he had good intentions.

"Of course! We have to brave through many dungeons but we can-no, wait, we WILL make it. But first, we have to go pass through the Nightyard, a place where the Dark-types and Psychic-types roam freely. Won't it be fun?" Zekrom answered in a peppy tone.


	6. The Memory Transfer

**Yo it's Aurastorm here! I was on a school trip to D.C for the week, so I couldn't update. But here I am with Chapter 6!**

**Palkia: You puny mortals MUST know that L0rd Aurastorm does NOT own the fantabulous franchise of Pocket Monsters. You may continue. **

The seven Pokemon trudged through the seemingly endless Archivas Desert, a fabled desert which is said to harbor the guardian of Archivas' main Time Gear. I saw Dusknoir and Grovyle share a grim look and smile at each other, which looked like an oxymoron in my opinion. I mean, a smile really shouldn't follow a grimace. It's just not right.

Anyway, Zekrom was leading our rag-tag group of survivors towards the Nightyard. I knew I could handle the Nightyard pretty well, because, you know, I'm a Legendary. Duh.

Palkia grabbed my shoulder and held me back, allowing the rest of the group to pass the pair of us. I was slightly frightened because I could tell Palkia was a monster of power, and I wasn't exactly sure I could be confident in my abilities to take him out or even on.

"Palkia buddy? Why are you holding me back?" I asked nervously.

"I HAVE to give you back your memories now. I'm not exactly sure how this could affect your outcome, but we have to take this risk. It's the only way for you to unlock your full potential very quickly. Are you ready?" Palkia spewed out like a flooding river. My head suddenly became dizzy. What would I see in my memories, my past life?

I closed my eyes, knowing that I had to do some soul-searching before I received my memories. I traveled through my veins, where darkness coursed through them tubular structures. Swimming through the sea of darkness, I made my way into my heart. There was where I believed my soul was.

My consciousness took a deep breath and burst into my heart's palace. My soul sat on a throne of black orbs, a crystal jutting out into the sky. I reached to touch the crystal, but as soon as I made contact, my hand sizzled back.

_You cannot enter your soul without your memories. You must find them to enter. NOW, LEAVE!_ A mental boot smashed into my consciousness, kicking me out of my trance and to jerk my body into a confident position. A voice that didn't sound anything like how I was feeling spoke with a cold courage, "Give them to me, Palkia. Otherwise you shall be hurt _very_ severely. _Comprehendo?_"

The temporal giant moved his gigantic right arm so that the orb was directly in my faced, and he roared as loud as an Exploud screaming into the world's largest amplifier. The orb lit up in an ominous pink (does that make sense?) and shot out a powerful blast of power that knocked me off of my feet and sent me sprawling into the ground. My eyes widened with fear as the beam formed into a shape of a painstakingly familiar creature that I feel like I should, but I can't find the memory for it. The creature soared up into the sky and came down onto me and into my body with a tremendous impact. The last thing I could remember was Palkia lumbering over me, with some emotion in his eyes as he frantically waved the others over to me with an oversized limb. Then everything went night-black.

_My eyes blink all the blurriness away from my retinas and I swipe my hands in the air like I'm trying to catch Butterfrees. A gnawing hunger ate at my stomach as I stumbled to my feet. The same pink figure floated in front of me caringly as a warm sensation flooded all throughout me. "Darkrai, my long-lost brother, I have finally found you."_

_I looked at the pink creature with confusion. "Who in Arceus' sweet name are you?" I half-yelled at the pink creature. She (I think?) shrunk back in fear? Disbelief? I couldn't tell the sky from the ground at that specific moment._

"_My name? You really don't remember me? Darkrai, I was _born _in the same egg as you? We grew up together. I'm Cresselia, your sister!" I could easily tell that it was a feminist voice. _

_Suddenly, a rush of adrenaline spread through me like a Surf attack, freezing me in place. Cresselia looked at me with genuine fear. "They're coming back, aren't they?" I'm sure my expression said it all._

_My eyes drifted closed, and as the two lids connected, a blur of images flashed in front of my retinas. Images flew by at terminal velocity, but my mind was slowly getting filled with the memories. I felt as giddy as a Buenary prancing around in a field of grass. Then, a certain group of memories came by and killed that mood ASAP along with making my blood run cold._

_The first one was me standing on a lone rounded bump in the landscape. Clouds scooted lazily across the sea of in black, the full moon shining like Arceus' heavenly light. A Luxio romped around in the clearing with his little brothers, the proud parents smiling a feline smile. The cats didn't see me until it was too late. I swooped down on them like a Staraptor, shooting nightmares out of my palms. Six shots, six Sinnoh natives were wracked with nightmares. My blue eyes glittered with malice. A darkened wisp exited out of the Luxio's mouth and into my palm. "Yes. Soon, I shall have enough energy to execute my next phase."_

_The second memory was me fleeing though a fiery crater, along with an Arbok, Mismagius, Macargo, Rhyperior, Aggron, and Magmortar. "Come on, move it!" I yelled at them. The five Pokemon picked up their pace. Soon, we reached the end of the plateau we were traveling on. A large rock spiraled out of the lava beneath the plateau. My palms were spurting out dark fire. "Go hide. When I give the signal, and trust me, you will know what it is; attack the meddlesome Treecko and his friend Shinx. And while you're at it, take out my stupid sister of a Cresselia. Copy?"_

"_Copy, lord!" The other five Pokemon nod in fear, not wanting to get blasted into an endless nightmare. Quickly, they sprinted into the shadows. A sinister grin escaped though my impregnable expression of emotion._

_The last memory was me standing in front of a blue, green, and black portal, with Cresselia leading the trio of her, Emerald, and Bolt. "Darkrai, you WILL not go through that portal. It's not right!" Cresselia squealed._

_I shot her a villainous look and smashed my hand into her head, sending her flying to the ground. The Treecko jumped at me, but I used Psychic and threw him back. As soon as I threw the tree gecko, I took one step into the portal. Now I was half-in and half-out. As I was moving my other foot in, a tremendous roar echoed in the cavern. The god of space himself materialized into the chamber, immediately charging up a rage-boosted Spacial Rend. I knew instinctively that it was going to be a critical hit. He had said something but I could hear, as I was too busy hauling butt out of the horrid place. My body wracked in pain from the stress of time-travel, but at least I had escaped. For I was Darkrai, the uncatchable master escape artist. _

_But all was not well. Palkia's powerful attack ripped through the dimensional hole and smashed into my spinal cord. The last I could remember was an explosive pain in back, and thinking that I could never move again, then I slipped from consciousness, my body floating in the space-time continuum like driftwood after a storm._

I gasped, as cold water was splashed on my face. I opened my eyes, imagining them to no longer be happy, but have a dark rage in them. Grovyle and Dusknoir shook me by the shoulders, shooting me through 2 layers of Dreamscape before I fully came to.

I looked at Palkia, Zekrom, and C. "I have one question for you all. I know you didn't give me my memories just so that I could be stronger. _What was the true reason?! _"I yelled, in anger.

The three Legendaries looked at each other apprehensively. When no one responded, I blustered, "Tell me now otherwise I'll kill you!"

Palkia's deep voice rumbled, "Well…"

**And that's a wrap! I'm changing up the update process, so I'll update when I get five (5), cinco, funf, cinq, (sorry had to do that) reviews. Aurastorm out, ciao!**


End file.
